Soon to be Forgotten
by angel1357
Summary: Raine's boyfriend Carl just broke up with her. She calls Kratos for comfort, and guess who picks up? Zelos! This is a KratosRaineZelos love triangle fic. And it's very short. And it's a oneshot! Please review!


**A/N: This is a love triangle of Kratos-Raine-Zelos. It is a one-shot, and will be nothing more. This is for my sister whom I promised I would write this for, so no, I don't really believe in this triangle but hey, we have to appease our siblings somehow, eh? Oh and this is AU. And yes, Kratos is there, how could he not be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Neither does my sister. Namco does though! I also don't own a Disney, or any movies it makes.**

Soon to be Forgotten

-Raine-

Raine was alone, sitting on her bed, crying. Carl had just called her on the phone after a week of silence and told her that it was over. He'd been seeing another woman for over a month now. He loved this Faith more than he did Raine, and so he told her it was over. They had been together for a year, and she thought he was going to propose to her any time, except for this past week.

What was she supposed to do? There was a lot of people that she could call, they all loved her, and had loved Carl as well. She hadn't pushed them away with her relationship, but she had certainly made it plain that her priority was him. The fact that she had done that took all but a eight people off the list. There was only one that might comprehend this though.

"Pick up! Pick up, pick up, pick up..." Raine said into the phone as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end.

"Is this Zelos?" Raine asked, not sure why Zelos would be at Kratos's house.

"Uhm.. yeah it is. Is this Raine? Are you ok?" Zelos asked her.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to speak with Kratos is all." Raine stumbled, hoping that Zelos didn't catch on.

"I'll put you on speaker phone then!" Zelos said enthusiastically. Raine was in deep trouble now, Kratos would pick up on her sadness right away, and then she would have to deal with both of them. Two complete opposites... this was going to make her forget Carl really fast, that was for sure.

"Raine, you there?" asked Kratos.

"Yeah, still here." she responded, trying to make the knot in her stomach and the lump in her throat go away.

"Are you ok?" Kratos immediately jumped on her.

"Um, sort of. Cal just-" Raine started to say but was cut off by them.

"Carl?!?! What did he do to you?!?" the two guys said in unison. She should have known, although, this would definitely keep her mind off of Carl.

"He's been with another woman named Faith for the past month. He just called today telling me and telling me that we were over, I needed to talk to someone." Raine told them, tears beginning to spill out as the lump in her throat only got bigger.

"I-" Kratos began to say.

"WE'll be over there soon!" Zelos put in. Great, now she would have two shoulders to cry on.

-Kratos-

It took them all of ten minutes to drive over there. They didn't even knock on her door, they just came inside her house like they always did. Raine hadn't moved from her bed, even as they walked into her room. She was staring at the phone that Kratos assumed she had last spoken with Carl with.

"Raine" he and Zelos said in unison.

"Hmm?" she said, and they sat on either side of her. Kratos grabbed her hand, Zelos taking the other. They mirrored each other so well it was a wonder that Raine didn't know that they were jumping for joy at the sound that Carl was out of her life. Zelos knew Kratos liked her, and Kratos knew that Zelos liked her. She was oblivious to her friends in this way though.

"Are you ok?" Zelos beat him to it. Raine only nodded.

"It's ok to cry, Raine. We're here." Kratos told her, and that had a bigger effect. A tear cascaded down her face, then another, until there was a flood of them. She leaned forward, obviously not sure whose shoulder to lean on as they both cared for her.

She took her hands from theirs and held her face. They rubbed circles on her back, and Kratos knew he needed to get Zelos out of there. He was only causing more hurt and pain to her.

"I'll go get you water and tissues." Zelos told her, and got up. (A/N: You ever notice how you have to drink a lot of water when you cry? or is it just me?) Kratos had her all to himself for the little while it would take him.

He leaned her on his shoulder, and she stayed there for a while, the sobs gone. Zelos didn't even flinch when he walked in. He stood there waiting until Kratos got her off of himself.

He removed his arm from her back, which made her look up, and see Zelos holding a box of tissues and water. Kratos grabbed the water from him, and gave it to her. She took a few gulps, and Zelos walked over to her and began to wipe away her tears with a tissue.

-Zelos-

She looked so fragile, sitting there. Zelos did the best he could, wiping the tears away without poking an eye out. "Thanks..." she murmured when he was all done and she had stopped drinking water.

"You want to talk about anything?" Zelos asked her.

"Not really, I just kinda want to watch some TV or something to keep my mind off of it." She replied, and at that, he got up, Kratos as well, and they walked into the TV room.

"Movie, or just regular channel flipping?" Zelos asked.

"Uh... could you put in Snow White?" Raine asked. Kratos shot up to do it, which allowed Zelos to get close to Raine while he put it in. They sat there in silence as it went through the movie, and only Raine seemed to actually watch it.

By the time it was halfway through Raine had fallen asleep. She had her head on Zelos lap, her feet were down by Kratos on the big couch, and Zelos was pretty sure that him stroking her hair hadn't been the only way that she drifted off to sleep.

Kratos was the first to get up, he went and got a blanket, and draped it over her sleeping form. Zelos then cradled her head, and carried her into her room, Kratos not far behind.

"Thanks guys..." she mumbled, obviously having no idea that she was being carried.

"Your welcome" they said in unison. Zelos set her down on the bed, and she crawled into the covers. Kratos kissed her on the forehead, as did Zelos. They let themselves out knowing that the ball was set rolling.

Raine was going to have to pick between them sooner or later, but for now, she had both of them.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's all I could come up with. And yes, Snow White. She's got seven dwarves coming after her, granted Raine only has two and they look a lot more fine than any of the dwarves. Also, my sister hates that movie, so that's my gift to her! Hope someone enjoyed this!**


End file.
